


The Rhythm of Life

by Jellyfish101



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Slow Burn, Y'all slept on 9, Yeah I read a lot of Rose/Nine fanfic and it made me have feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish101/pseuds/Jellyfish101
Summary: Rose Tyler is having a bad day. Her mate Shareen invites her to a hot new club in central London, where she meets a man named James Smith that is DECIDEDLY too old for her. Yet they find themselves pulled deeper into each other's orbit, and both are caught by surprise. Will add chapters inconsistently but I'm only human!





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I read a SHIT ton of Rose and 9 fic. Y'all sleep on Eccles. He was ZADDY okurrrr??? Anyways, I was inspired by some character ideas from various fics, NAMELY The Shopgirl and the Superstar, though hopefully there is not much overlap in story (as it's honestly not similar other than the career of the  
> character and the cursing) lmao. Here's the link to that one!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814374
> 
> ALSO, I do this thing where I want to write but I overanalyze and never publish it so what I've been doing is publishing my first draft of a chapter and then I go back in and edit/add details later. I recommend reading the fic every 3 chapters. Because every third chapter will be the FINAL form of all three lol. I know it's confusing but I'm trying to be kind to myself and write me a story that's a BADDIE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter I've got. Rose is stuck in a cycle she created, and it'll take Rose herself to get her out of it. A sudden realization leaves Rose to ponder her choices.

That's it, Rose was (as the Americans say) OVER IT. Mickey had been a laugh in the beginning, when it was mostly getting pissed and having a bit of fun (platonically or otherwise), but now it was too much. He wanted all the trust and expectations of a serious relationship, but there was nothing SERIOUS about Mickey. They'd had yet another fight just last week, over something Rose can't even remember. She knows she probably wasn't being fair, saying some of the things she'd said then. But Mickey wasn't perfect either, and while Rose wasn't exactly the doting partner, she always tried to give Mickey the benefit of the doubt. Yet Mickey was happy to have it out with her when he was even slightly miffed. He always apologized and made it up to her, and his angry words were fairly harmless. But it didn't take a shrink to figure out their relationship was not durable even at its inception. She hadn't been seeing him as often lately, perhaps knowing even from the start that the relationship was doomed to fail. They'd grown up together, her and Mickey had. And it was fun, it was all fun. And after Rose had dated some not so kind lads, Mickey had been the perfect bloke. He never pressured her to do anything, and their relationship, though lacking passion, had been comfortable. Familiar. Her mum liked him well enough, and he was always willing to spend time with her when she wanted. He was kind of like a puppy in that way. Even when they bite, it's sort of cute. When they're still only a puppy, that is. But she'd always known this was temporary. Maybe Rose was wrong to believe that he'd known that too, when this all started.

But Rose was 19 now. She'd fallen into a routine. Wake up, go to work, come home, watch telly, eat dinner with her mum, and head over to Mickey's to have a few beers and make out. It was nice, at first, after the chaos she'd been raised in. But after a time, it wasn't as nice. Then it was, well, boring. And Mickey knew it too. So one day she'd made plans with her other friends (actually, friend, singular) and then she made some more plans every day after that. With coworkers, with her mom (though not too much or Jackie would catch the scent of gossip and stick her nose in). Pretty soon, it had been a week since she'd seen Mickey. So he rang her up for their usual fizzies and snogs at his flat. Rose thought she would've missed it (the cuddling with Micks), so she said yes, thinking she'd just needed a break from that routine to enjoy it. But when it came time to meet him, Rose realized what she'd actually wanted was a break UP. And so, standing on his doorstep, she called him and said she wanted to talk. She asked him to meet at a park near her work. She was trying to think of how to ease him gently into the discussion. But, as soon as he arrived, he started yelling at her. Screaming about how he'd not seen her in days and how she hasn't been the same with him since even before that, and then threw in a "I've been shagging Mary Helen since Tuesday" all before Rose could get a word out. 

Rose was hurt. She knew Mickey like the back of her hand, and also knew he probably was just trying to make her upset and hadn't actually done ANYTHING with Mary Helen. Months ago, the woman in question (a shit coworker actually) had flirted with Mickey, albeit subconsciously. Rose noticed, and gave Mickey an earful about it for weeks. Rose wasn't even jealous, really. She'd just kept a very tight circle and didn't want anyone threatening the attention she got from Mickey. It was wrong then, and it was wrong now. But Rose realized the moment he'd said it that she and Mickey should never have taken their relationship outside of friendship. Because Rose wasn't ready to be with him, and standing here now in the cold London air, she knew she'd never be ready. Rose would never be ready to be with the wrong bloke. Mickey wasn't ready to be with her either, or anyone at all, really. So, Rose took in a deep breath and calmly replied "Mickey, I think we both know this deep down, and I think one of us should say it. So I'll be the bad guy, yeah? This is over. Cheers, mate" and she kisses him on the cheek, even as his mouth is gaping open, and with that, Rose Tyler took her leave.


	2. The End of the World (as Rose knows it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shareen calls and suddenly Rose is dressed in the club outfit she bought years ago but has never worn. A friend of Shareen joins the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short 1st chapter, but I was losing focus and didn't want the series of events to be too hard to follow. Here goes it, then. Also, STILL no doctor in this chapter. I'M SORRY 😭😭😭

Rose awoke suddenly at the shrill ringing of her mobile. After the Mickey fiasco, she'd hopped on the tram and headed back home. Jackie, her nosy but well intentioned mum, had gone to bed. Rose retired to her room and thought she might cry over breaking up with Mickey, but she didn't really. She must have fallen asleep by accident, because before she knew it she'd closed her eyes and started having a strange dream about an alien that looked like a human man. He was older, though Rose couldn't quite place his age. He had brown hair and brown eyes, with freckles like someone she'd met before. He was just about to introduce himself when her eyes opened at the sound of her ringtone (Toxic by Britney Spears) on full volume, caller ID confirming it was one of only three nonwork contacts in her phone (the first two could be easily deduced). Rose considered letting it go to voicemail but realized it was Friday, and falling asleep at 10pm on a Friday was somehow more depressing than breaking up with her boyfriend of 2 years. 

" Hullo?"  
" Rose!!! What you doing, love? I've just heard the best news! "  
" Not much, as it turns out. What's got you so chuffed?"  
" Do you really want to know?"  
" Shareen, if you don't tell me I'll just hang up. Go on, then. You must be dying to tell me."  
" Rose! I've met this guy and-"  
" Shareen, what happened to that bloke Tom or Timbo was it?"  
"Wot? Oh, he's around, but that's not what I meant. I have this mate from my art class. Names Navinea. I know, s'fucking barmy, BUT her bloke is in the music scene, and HE says he knows a guy who works security at Onyx. Y'know, the one with the sparkly bits on the O and the silver bobbles on the the NYX?"  
"Yeah, what about it then?"  
"WELL, the club's super exclusive, yeah? And, even on ladies night where the cover charge is free for girls, our blokes can't afford to go in? Well, this guy says he can get us in through the back FOR FREE with a wristband and everything. I know blokes pay up the arse just to wait in line to ASK if they can go inside! So, whaddya think? Shall I call Mickey and convince him, since Captain Naff is always too tired to do nothing? "  
At that, Rose winced. She wasn't exactly sad, she just wasn't willing to talk about it, and Shareen always wanted to talk. 

"Actually Shareen, Mickey and I talked and we're sort of trying to branch off and make do apart and all that"

" Oh, uh, right. That doesn't sound at all like something he'd ever say, or even think to say. But I'm glad once you said it, he agreed. He's maturing, I think. "

" Right, yeah. So, what's the plan then? D'ya wanna go? "

"Fuck yeah I want to go. Be ready in 30 minutes ya cunt, we're going knees up!"

Rose rolls her eyes, but she's laughing anyways. She finds a nice outfit balls deep in her closet. She bought it after work on payday (the best gift Mary Helen could give was getting a stomach virus. Rose had worked 10 extra hours that week). She hadn't seen it since she hung it up that day, but now was as good a time as any to wear it. So, wear it she did. It was a black pleather miniskirt with rhinestones going up the left side. She was wearing a black bralette with maroon trim and a transparent white button up shirt. It was sleeveless and completely unbuttoned. She paired it with silver platforms. Rose watched a lot of YouTube in her private time. The Americans were wearing these things called Space Buns. It didn't look all the different from Britsh artists in the 2000s actually, with two buns at the very top of the head. But space buns it was. As for her makeup, Rose thought it might be fun to try something new. So she put on some light foundation and her signature eyeliner and mascara combo. To accent the platform shoe color she used a silvery holographic highlighter on the tops of her cheekbones and put it on the inner corner of her eyes. To top it all of she wore a light pink lip gloss with medium pigment.

Shareen was late by 10 minutes, explaining in a text that her mate Katie was going too. She had said Katie was really cool and she hoped they'd get along. Actually, Rose HAD met Katie before, and she thought she wouldn't have to do that again. Thought so because she'd told Shareen that she found Katie insufferable. But, Shareen had been drinking the whole night and had probably forgot. That was about a year ago now, so maybe things had changed.

"Oi! Razzie Tyler!!! Get in then!" 

Rose peered out her window to see Katie honking the horn of Shareen's car. She'd clearly started the party without them, and Shareen seemed to be loudly whispering to her about how Jackie was asleep and not to be rude. 

Right, so nothing's changed then. Well, at least, Rose thought as she gazed at her features in the full length mirror next to her window, at least she looked SEXY.


	3. Onyx and Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose arrives at the club. She runs in to an old friend that may lead her to an opportunity. And what will Rose do when opportunity knocks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DOCTOR ARRIVES! But this is a lengthier chapter. Please give me feedback, I will make edits as necessary. I love these characters and want it to feel like a well written AU. I've already made some edits to the first 2 chapters!

As Rose entered the club, all she could see was a stunning light display above the entrance leading up to the dance floor. It was clear to the naked eye that this place was, in a word, fantastic. There were three floors to this enormous space. In fact, people on the bottom floor could see the two stories just above it from every angle because of how the staircase wound around the building. The people on the top two floors could peer down and view everything, so no matter where you were standing, you could see the magnificence of the club. There were four human-sized silver cages scattered throughout the dance floor, with about five or six steps leading up to the entrance of the cage. At the base of the steps at each cage were 2 security guards, whose sole purpose was, it seemed, to help the girls enter and exit the cage without them being mauled by drunken men. As she glanced at the girls dancing freely, she saw a man approaching the cage furthest left of her. He was pissed out his mind, belligerently shouting at one of the girls in the cage to talk to him. The guards at the gate quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him out. Rose was starting to like this club already. 

 

Almost IMMEDIATELY after they originally entered the club, Katie and Shareen headed to the light-up bar, though Shareen was most likely there for support, since she appeared to be drinking water. Just as Rose was starting to wonder if she should head over, a familiar voice pierced through the music.

" Rosie? Is that you!?!" 

At that, Rose smiled wide. "Jack fucking Harkness. What the hell are you doing here?" She and Jack met at a chip shop they both frequented when Rose first started at Henrick's. He'd been dating a nice chap name Ianto that he was head over heels for, but they had spats now and then (as lovers were wont to do) and for months Rose and Jack would have lunch together at the shop, swapping stories about tiffs with the men in their lives. They never exchanged information, always verbally making plans and showing up at the same table. One day, Jack disappeared without so much as a goodbye. That was about 18 months ago now. It was strange to have seen him here, of all places. "and where's that beautiful man of yours?" Rose looks around, noting that Jack's left hand was still absent of a ring (a subject he'd grappled with during their chats).

Jack's eyes dimmed, as he lowered his chin imperceptibly. "Ianto died, Rose. He, uh, well, he died about four months after you and I met. He started getting migraines, they were so bad that he would pass out. We couldn't figure out what it was. Then he started forgetting things, and after a few scans, we found out it was cancer. He had a tumor in his brain. So, that's why I stopped showing up to our spot. I meant to write you, but I didn't get the chance. In the end, I just spent as much time with him as I could. But don't be sad, Rosie. I don't regret it. Not a single second, " he smiles lightly, and Rose believes him. He looks past her and asks " So, who'd you come with? That Mickey of yours?"

Rose smiled at his question. Mickey was always a bit jealous of Jack. He'd thought Jack was gay, and was fine with their friendship. But when he found out Jack was bisexual, it was a tough pill for Mickey to swallow. After all, Jack was devilishly handsome, and had confidence to boot. If he wasn't so devoted to Ianto, he could do some real damage to a relationship borne out of comfort. When he brought up his misgivings, Rose settled it right up. She told him to 'get over it you tosser' and he was forced to reevaluate his (wrong) opinion. Jack was always gracious enough to ask about him, though Rose suspected he knew that Mickey's rightful place was as her platonic friend. "Actually Jack, as of tonight I'm QUITE single."

Surprisingly, Jack rolled his eyes. "Damnit! You're the SECOND person today who was previously unavailable to tell me that. All when I happen to be in a relationship with someone else. You Brits are killing me!"

"Hold on, you're with someone else? Who is it then?" She asks, her eyes wide with curiosity. 

"Her name's Gwen. She's fucking beautiful, Rose. You'd love her. She's so sweet and serious. I'm crazy about her! Right now she's in fucking Nova Scotia. Two months, she's been there, for a job. I thought I'd blow of some steam at the hottest club this side of London. Never thought I'd see you here of all places. I didn't think you'd ever treat yourself to a night on the town like this. You look good Rosie. Damn gorgeous if I may!"

She laughed at that. Jack was such a flirt, to everyone really. But he always seemed to mean what he said. Rose couldn't help but feel in another life they might have dated. But Jack was the one that got away, of sorts. For her, and for everyone with a pulse. Which suited her just fine. She replayed what he'd told her in her mind, and remembered something he'd said. "So Jack, whadya mean earlier? You said I was the second person today who'd told you they were single, who were you on about?"

"Rose Tyler, you saucy little minx. You're REALLY having a night out. Alright, I can see what your deal is, and I'd love to enable it. There's this sexy guy that I've known for ages. He's never been interested, but you know that never kept me from trying! I actually saw him here earlier, I'm pretty sure he still is here. Tell you what, wait for me and I'll introduce you. I'm kicking myself for not thinking of it earlier. But he's single and so are you, so fuck it. I'll be right back, don't move!" and, with that, Jack disappeared into the crowd of club goers.

A server with a single orange and green mixed drink on his tray tapped her. He gestured to Katie and Shareen at the bar, who raised a glass in salute. Rose accepted the glass with a "Thanks" to the server and a small tip. She raised the glass back at the girls and started to sip it. As the liquid touches her tongue, she can't help the light moan that comes out of her mouth. She'd had more cheap beers lately than she'd care to admit, and frankly this neon drink was fucking delicious. She enjoyed the first taste so much she closed her eyes, actually SHUT THEM closed. Her eyes flew open when some bloke, maybe in his mid 20s , interrupted her with a hand on her shoulder. 

" Wow, s'fucking sexy. That sound you just made. I'd like to hear that again. What's a pretty bird like you doing here all by yourself?" 

He reeked of cigarettes and looked to be buzzing, though not completely gone. He was taller than Rose, but not by much. Slim, but his energy was weirdly heavy. Like when you've been in a car too long and start to get nauseated. It made Rose's head spin, and she wished she had just left with Jack. As uncomfortable as she was, Rose was still her mother's daughter, after all. 

"Who the hell are you then? I can't just enjoy my bloody drink without a wanker like you thinking they have the right to say shit like that to me? What the fuck d'ya want, mate?"

He seemed to slightly sober then "I was just teasing, lass. You don't have to get your knickers in a twist. I was looking to have a bit of fun, but it looks like the only ones left here are the bitter slags."

"Bollocks, that." a voice interrupted the scene. Rose quickly sought the voice out, glancing at a tall white man in his 40s with a black leather jacket and well-used jeans. His face was aged, but not withered, his features strange on his face. He appeared perfectly at ease, leaning against the pillar closest to them, though his brow was furrowed. "You really thought you'd said something smart, till she came after you, rightly so. You're a fucking creep, mate. This lady," he glances at her with brows raised, as if to ask something obvious ("Rose" she supplies), "Rose, is a person just like you are. She did everything you did to get in here. Do you think you're more entitled to a fun night out than her? I've gotta say mate, if your idea of a good time is making a perfect stranger uncomfortable, you've really outdone yourself. If your intention was to chat her up, this has to be the worst way to do it. Why don't you go home, give your head a wobble, and come back when you've learned to be a proper gent. Till then, you should stay home, and maybe stay the fuck away from women, you nobhead." His dark blue eyes (like her sixth form art teacher, she realized, though this stranger's eyes were a deeper blue, like sapphire) were blazing. 

" Oi! Who the fuck are you?" The nobhead asked, face as red as a rash on a baby's bottom.

" Oi! I'm the fucking club owner. So kindly shunt off." With that, the smirking man in leather swiftly stepped aside as a security guard Rose hadn't even noticed walked up to the other man and dragged him out. As they tossed out the tosser, the helpful stranger seemed to zero in on her, eyes kind, but his solid body was stiff. "You alright Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah, s'fine. He's hardly the first bloke I've had to defend myself against." Her brow furrows "Hold on, my surname. I never said. Do you know me?"

"No, but I'd like to. I'm James. I'm a friend of Jack's. His lass rang him, so he told me to meet you here. That alright?" 

"Yeah. So you weren't just doing that because you knew it was me then? What I mean to say is, is that something you would have done anyway?" 

"I didn't know that it was you when that wrong un was harassing you, till you said your name was Rose. Honest."

"Right. I suppose I should say thank you. So thanks.". She takes a step back and looks up, as if to inspect something. "So, you own this then? S'good. Tile's a bit wonky but still good overall ". She's smiling with her mouth closed, but her eyes are crinkled. 

He raises a single brow. "Good? GOOD? What I've got here, Rose Tyler, is the hottest club this side of London. People wait weeks just to be let in, we hit capacity so quick! I've got beautiful women dancing on the floor SAFELY at all times, escorted by the best security guards in Europe. A fully stocked bar ran by a well trained staff of five bartenders, all under the tutelage of one Donna Noble, whose drink creations you've had the privilege to try," he glances pointedly at her drink "we have an arcade area on the second floor with free games ranging from billiards to PacMan, AND private karaoke bar rooms with select drink service. The uppermost floor features a restaurant with the famed Chef Sarah Jane Smith that has hosted the likes of Britain's most posh royal. I'm of course talking about Eugenie. And, to top it all off, one of the most radiant women I've ever seen has deemed this place fit enough for a night out." He finishes with a grand flourish, hand jutting out in a wide gesture.

Rose rolls her eyes and giggles. "Alright then, I've got to know. Where is this radiant woman?" She tries to find her, thinking a woman like James described would stick out, even in a place like this. She thought it might be this slender girl with long brown hair, or maybe this blonde woman who looked very...French, for lack of a better word. But though there were myriad beautiful women in the space, none were what Rose imagined a person would need to be in order to be considered radiant.

James grins then, broadly, "Why, Miss Tyler, I was talking about you!"


	4. Aliens of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets to know James while Jack is away, and James is inspired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've found a way to edit on Mobile first without accidentally deleting the chapters. So now I can post chapters and have them be fully edited the FIRST time. As always, I appreciate your kudos and comments!

James held his hand out to Rose in an "I'll escort you to your coach, milady" gesture. Rose was still blushing from his frankly, SLICK line. She wasn't sure if it was because she's been out of the game for so long but this man completely changed her mood in under a minute. She was so flushed, in fact, that her eyes were looking everywhere but him when she placed her hand in his. He led her away, but not before she stopped to text Shareen that she was off for what appeared to be an intriguing opportunity. When James realized she must have come with a group, he offered to take a picture with her phone to send to her friends, lest they forget the face of the person she'd gone off with. 

Rose felt a wave of something when he'd volunteered that. It meant a lot that he seemed to understand exactly what this might look like, and that he valued her safety. He was significantly older than her, which was not negligible. The fact he'd done it so casually told her that it was common sense to him that a young girl, who is potentially buzzing at a bar and buzzin off with a much older stranger, should definitely mention that to the people that cared for her. She was oddly touched, like this act somehow solidified the righteous anger she had earlier at that randy guy who'd touched her so thoughtlessly and unrepentantly. 

As he led her through the crowd, with an ease that relayed his confident understanding of the club's extensive layout, Rose saw a few people eyeing them. James was very much at ease, smiling and waving at some of the folks that had been glancing at them. Between salutations, he explained that these were regulars from various parts of not just London, but everywhere. "These people are from every corner of the world, may as well be from different planets. Some of them from all types of work, with specialties I can't even grasp. THOSE people are a different species". As they continue their walk, winding towards the back where there are less and less people, James pauses as if pondering something. "You know Rose, I must have lost me manners somewhere. I haven't asked you a single thing about you yet. First things first, how do you know Jack?"

"Oh that's easy. I work at Henrick's. There's a nice little chippy nearby, and Jack was in the neighborhood. We got to talking in the line, yeah? Then he invited me to eat together and we went on like that for months. Anyone who knows Jack knows he's full of great stories. I'm just a shop girl, I don't do much of anything. So you can see why I enjoyed listening. He's a nice chap, underneath all his flirtin'. Genuine. But we lost contact and I hadn't seen him in a long while. Till today that is". A shy smile emerges on her face, and James can't help but mirror it. 

He wondered if she realized how beautiful she really was. Of course, her features were invitingly soft, and he was sure anyone who'd seen her would agree there's something very alluring about her. But, James believed that her eyes saw more than they let on, and that though Rose was humble to a fault, she still had an air about her that was confident. Her body was beautiful yes, but James saw that her mind might be even more so. He didn't know why he'd felt this instinctually, but he felt it as soon as he heard her voice. James was very much interested in finding out if he was right.

They arrived at the opposite side of the club, near a black and white stage (Rose vaguely recalls an advertisement for a band called the Adipose that had booked a show here. The stage was small but elevated, ensuring everyone in attendance could view the performers). He leads her up to it and Rose is confused. There's a mic stand not 10 meters away and James led her to it. She starts to panic, but he gestures to a small bar stool on the side of the stage, to the left and behind the mic (but not so close that Rose could speak into it). As she settles in, James grabs the mic and all music comes to a stop. "Hello lads, lasses, and other lovely folk, it's James here. I'm the owner of Onyx and I've just had the pleasure of meeting a powerful woman who was being harassed by a total wanker. As a result, I'd like to remind all the men in here that no one owes you anything and everyone else can get a free round on the house. Tonight, the drink of choice is Bed of Roses, in honor of my new friend. Your bartender Donna Noble will be sure to make it with delectable ingredients. As always, if you'd like a nonalcoholic version of your drink, you only have to ask. I'll let DJ River Song continue to make your dancing dreams come true. Thanks all!" 

He turns and smiles at her, looking pleased. Rose grins widely, laughing at his expression. "What?" he asks, helping her off the bar stool and behind the curtains. "You think you're so impressive" she teases (all while being VERY much impressed). "I am so impressive!" he protests lightly, even as her tongue pokes out between the side of her teeth. 

She sees a few people in all black walking around the space behind the stage, and she hears James whispering to them as she follows him. When they get to a door with the words "The Doctor" on it, Rose tilts her head. He moves to unlock it by pressing his hand against a scanner and typing in a touchscreen key code when prompted. "It's just a nickname the staff gave me, they thought it'd be funny to call me that. I told Jack to meet us here when he's done talking to Gwen." he gestures to a small black couch nestled in front of a rather basic desk with minimal items on top of it. She sees a small plant resembling a bonsai on his desk, and a thin laptop that simply says ' Blue Box' on it. They both sit on the couch, facing each other "I'm not sure if you'd like another drink but I've got a small fridge full of different ones in there. If you'd feel more comfortable, we can wait for Jack to come back to start sipping and just talk for now" 

In truth, Rose wasn't uncomfortable at all. But she had known how manipulative some people can be. She knew he'd respect her in that he'd comply with her will, but she wanted to see if there was any change in behavior once she enacted those boundaries. 

"Actually, yes. I think I want to start the  
party when Jack gets back. What d'ya think?" She glances at him from under her lashes, trying to gauge his reaction discreetly. Her left hand made small circular movements on her right. She's a bit embarrassed to find he was already staring at her, his blue eyes a storm of gentleness and...something she couldn't quite put her finger on. 

" I think...Rose Tyler, that I will do whatever you need to feel safe. Ask me anything, I'm all yours this evening." by now, his right hand was tucked under his jaw, with his right elbow supported by the back of the couch. He was leaning in, and Rose couldn't help but be drawn to his movements. They were centimeters away, close, but not invasive. James reached his other hand out to tuck a stray lock from Rose's face behind her ear. "Your eyes look like the color of a painting I've seen once before. It was called 'The Wolf' by an artist called RTD. I should show you it sometime." He abruptly gets off the couch and reaches into his minifridge to pull out a water bottle. He hands it to her, and takes one for himself. Rose smiled gratefully. She's usually not so shy, but something about him makes her feel different. She drinks her water, realizing now that she's so thirsty. She takes a swig so large that it spills out her mouth. They both laugh heartily as Rose wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"So James," Rose begins, still smiling dumbly, "How do YOU know Jack?"

"I used to travel is all. Before the club, before London. I met Jack a long time ago, and I was in a tough situation. He helped me out, and we've been friends ever since. I had the... unique pleasure of meeting Jack when he was single, and you know his flatteries can wear a person down. He convinced me to buy this club once my travels stopped, that I had a real talent for gathering crowds, and he's been on the guest list ever since." 

Rose remembers something and decides to ask before she loses the nerve "So, Jack did mention that you're recently single. May I ask why?"

James eyes twinkled then. "How exactly did that come up between you and Jack?" His arms were crossed, in an exaggerated expression of interest, while his whole body leaned in again.

"I broke up with my bloke tonight and thought it might be nice to go out for once. Ran into Jack and we got caught up on each other's love lives. Said I was the second person to become available when he wasn't. Go on then, how comes you're flying solo?" Her eyebrows raise slightly, as she tilts her head curiously. 

"I've been in few serious relationships Rose. Not by choice, mind you, but my life before London was not very constant and it didn't feel right to ask a partner to commit to me when I couldn't even commit to where I was living week to week. I've dated a few people but none were permanent. There was a woman, and our relationship was bonkers. I'm not at liberty to say what happened, because she's not here to defend herself. The important thing is, we've finally agreed to let go of each other and move on. I'm sorry for all the mystery, but I'm a bit sensitive about certain events in my past. I don't much enjoy talking about it. That alright?" His eyes are searching hers. 

"Yeah," she answers immediately, eyes locking with his. She must have said the right thing because James scooted even closer now. Their bodies mirrored each other. Their legs were tucked underneath themselves and their hands were in their laps. 

James knew then that Rose really did understand, and he smiled widely at her. 

"Fantastic!"


	5. The Unquiet Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and James swap stories from their childhood and Rose asks him some damning questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! I love this story so much but I was stuck on HOW I was gonna make this end. I've got a few ideas floating round in the old noggin but we'll see. If some of the dialogue feels awkward towards the end, it's quite purposeful. All will be revealed soon! Ish. Soonish lol. Thanks for reading and sending kudos, genuinely didn't think anyone would read it. Please leave comments, it's how my fic grows healthy and tall! Also sorry it's a bit short but I had taken so long to update I figured I'd give y'all a bit more to hold on to!

Rose was thoroughly excited. James was fascinating, and everything about him drew her in. He smelled like a mixture of fougére and a citrus scent she couldn't quite name. Though his features were strange and jutted out, there was something incredibly attractive about how they moved together, and how his eyes seemed filled with endless amusement. Her eyes were drawn to his exaggerated posturing and expressive mannerisms. He talked with gusto about how he loved the busyness of London streets, and explained that though he traveled to different places, London always been his favorite. James had explained there were no living relatives on either of his parents' side, and that his family didn't have friends. He'd been an only child. When James was young, they shipped him off to boarding school. 

"I knew 4 languages by the time I was 10, but I didn't know the sound of my mother's voice. I was lonely," James mused as his eyes go somewhere far away. He supposes that was what sparked his interest in meeting new people. When his parents died suddenly and left him a trust, he used some to fund his first trip to another country. He said how he'd decided to be spontaneous and go "somewhere beginning with an S". 

"You know, I've been lucky to see all sorts of people and places, and I've been humbled to learn a lot of tough lessons. But there's one I'll never forget. People live their whole lives doing the same things like zombies, and they build these routines based on binaries and black and white rules. Which is fine, yeah? But then they have the audacity to argue with others who don't fit into their narrow little worlds. I get wanting to live simply and maybe not understanding people who are different from you, but do they have to be so loud about it? These lot are zombies certainly, but they're quite the unquiet dead."

She listened, and sometimes interjected with her own stories about her life. She told James how she grew up on the Estates and how it wasn't all bad. How her mum was insufferable and all things nosy, but was the woman you want on your side when things went wrong. She told James how she doesn't remember what her dad sounded like, and how he'd died after a car ran into him. She said how, as much as she wished she had her dad in her life, she never felt like she was missing something. It was more a testament to Jackie than anything. 

She recalled how though she never felt empty due to his absence, she did feel that his influence could have encouraged her to get her A levels. He may have convinced her to finish school and not go swanning off with her git ex boyfriend Jimmy bloody Stone. He was a mediocre musician and songwriter at a crisp 22 while Rose was a too young 16, and she was CONVINCED he loved her. Of course, he was kept a secret from Jackie who worked long hours to provide for Rose. She couldn't help but wonder if having that second parent would have made a difference. Jimmy convinced Rose to move in with him when Jackie had found out. She took what meager things she had and ran without looking back, only to find he was a drug addict, if not a truly untalented lyricist. She'd started working at Henrick's by then, and her money had started going missing shortly after Jimmy stopped hiding his bad habits. She called the cops when he'd assaulted her the first and only time in a high and drunken distortion, and she moved out the same night. 

Her mother assured her it wasn't her fault, that blokes do that to younger girls all the time and it's best to remember she had her whole life ahead of her to fall in love, and if she lowered her standards looking for it, it makes it easier for bad people to take advantage. James thought Rose couldn't have been older than her early 20s but in that moment he saw the young woman's strength and it was beautiful to behold. By now, his hand gently rested on hers and he periodically squeezed it throughout her tale. He hadn't realized when it happened, but somehow they had gotten so close that her tucked-in knees were slightly on his, and the hand he was resting on hers was very close to touching the tops of her thigh. She had been avoiding steady eye contact up until this moment, but not now. No, the last few sentences she'd been staring at him from under her lashes, and right now she held a steady gaze at him. James' heart was beating fast. She looked eerily close to leaning in. If she did, would James stop her? He didn't think he would. She opened her mouth slightly as if to say something.

"So, Doctor," Rose begins, while James raises an eyebrow and grins at the moniker, "is it common for club owners to have a bio print scanner on their doorway? And earlier, when you went on the mic and offered drinks to everyone, you didn't say anything to your staff before you needed the music cut, yet they did anyway. I mean, either they're a group of robots that are programmed to know what you need insitinctively, like some sort of cyber men, or they were watching you the whole time. I noticed too that your security team is dressed exactly the same, even though they all clearly have different jobs. A uniform is normal, but they all have a small emblem on their shirts, and I haven't found a match for it anywhere else here." She gives a knowing look, like when a person knows they're on to something. 

James was surprised at the direction the conversation took, but he answered anyways."Perhaps the security team is from a third party, ever consider that? This office is where we sign the papers for membership. It holds exclusive records of very powerful people, the scanner is more for their peace of mind than mine. The mic has a button on it that I've had the A/V team set to overpower whatever is playing when pressed" He had a smile on, but it wasn't genuine. He was testing her in some way, and Rose was determined to pass it. 

"If they're a third party, as you say, why are they more concerned with your movements than everyone else? The ones on the floor do their job, to be sure, but they didn't intervene when that guy was bothering me. Not until RIGHT when you appeared to be finished talking with him. Further, the bio print scanner is set only to your handprint, I'm assuming, based on the fact that I've only seen one on your office door. Unless you personally register and file every membership in this office, it doesn't make sense to have a handprint scanner. You could even have a file cabinet with a key code on it. It's much less expensive and your staff would have better access to it should they need to record keep when you're not here. About that mic, I used to see Jimmy perform with his band, and I never missed a local show. I've seen that kind of mic before and it can't be programmed to do what you're saying it can unless it's plugged directly into the main switchboard. I saw the stereo it was hooked up to, so I'm only left to think that your staff was watching you the whole time so they knew that you needed to cut the music without you saying. Your security staff seems more concerned with YOUR activities then that off your patrons. I've got questions as you can see. Really though, Doctor, who are you?"

By the end of her speech, James had a furrowed brow and a slight grimace on his face. He was still so close to her and felt trapped in her gaze. No, she didn't see more than she let on, as James previously thought. Instead, she saw everything. He was not expecting her to notice these things, and it left him scrambling for words. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't. And though part of his stillness was from shock, it wasn't everything he was feeling. In fact, James felt something he hadn't experienced in a long time. He felt attraction. Of course, James had seen many a beautiful person, but it had been a while since he was attracted TO someone. Longer still since he'd been in a position to do something about it. 

James felt overwhelmed by her observations, but not because of the content of her questions. Rather, he was fascinated with how quickly she'd noticed these details, come to a reasonable conclusion, and immediately confronted him. It showed him she was clever, confident, and earnest. She'd prefer to be upfront with her suspicions rather than hint at it. He liked that a lot. He was saved from his momentary silence when his phone played "Tainted Love" jarringly loud. 

"It's Jack calling." He looks at her with a face shaped to disarm her, with eyebrows to his hairline and one hand raised in surrender as the other fumbles with the mobile. "Jack, you're on speaker phone"

"How are my two sexy and single friends holding up? I talked to Gwen and got a text message from a colleague," he laughs forcefully, bordering the line between charm and sarcasm, "I guess there's been a problem with the cooling system in the network. I had to drive to his area to run through diagnostics. I grabbed a snack on way, a banana of all things!" he chuckles, but Rose doesn't get the joke.

"Don't drop the banana! It's a good source of potassium!" James says, with an enthusiasm Rose couldn't understand. 

"Well anyway Rosie, it was grest seeing you but I'll have to hang out another time. James can give you my digits. Take it from me, James is a good guy. Even if he insisted on rejecting ME, he could never hope to date outside his station again if he doesn't do so with you. And James? Rose is a good companion to have in your corner." Jack promptly hangs up , and they are left in silence again.

"Look Rose, you seem like a really great girl but-"

"But my questions, they're too much. No problem, thanks for the drink anyway" she shakes the water bottle, now nearly empty, standing up akwardly. She shrugs her shoulders forward, like when you're tired but can't sit down.

"Rose, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that there are...certain aspects of my life I can't talk about. I'm not trying to be mysterious or sound dodgy. But the truth is, I AM hiding something, Rose. There's a lot about me that most people don't know. I can't tell you everything, but I can say that you ARE brilliant, and I don't want you to leave. And I'd really like to show you something. That is, if you don't mind walking."


	6. World War Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets answers and James gets enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Ya girl was going THROUGH IT. But I'm better now. Tried to make this longer to make up for ghosting y'all. Some cute shit happens!

James abruptly grabs her hand and leads her out of the office. They scuffle past the security team to hop off the charming little stage. They exit the way they came, once more mixing in with the crowded dancers. James doesn't know why he feels like Rose needs a hand on her back to guide her through a path they've already taken, but he does it anyway. She responds in kind, by tucking her hair behind her left ear and smiling up at him. He notes how people look at her with interest and while he doesn't have a right to feel possessive, he still spreads out his fingers on her back as if to say "I'll be attending to her tonight". 

His hand is warm and his fingers firm. Though Rose is wearing something over her shirt, it's sheer, and she can still mostly feel his skin touch hers. She shivers involuntarily, though not quite dramatically enough for James to have noticed. His contact is more than electric, and it leaves her hungry for more. She's never felt such a strong craving for someone's touch. While her fascination wasn't exactly sexual, it was exhilarating, wondering about the potential nature of their relationship. What would he be to her? Would he be a friend? She felt they could talk comfortably for hours. Would he be a sexual partner? He was oddly handsome, magnetic and solid in the most intriguing of ways. Maybe he'd be something...else. Something more. Rose didn't know why, but she believed deeply that nothing about James would be ordinary, and the chance to have him in her life in any capacity would be so worth it. 

A woman (the French looking blonde that Rose had seen earlier, she realized) appeared to be making a beeline for James. Her eyes sought his, but James was not looking at her. Instead his eyes travelled back and forth between their path and Rose's following form. When the woman's eyes did not find what they were seeking, she followed James' figure to see his guiding hand on Rose's back and appeared displeased with their body contact. Rose and the woman locked eyes, but before the woman could get any closer, James quickly pulled Rose's body flush against his, just as a girl with a drunken wobble in her step started falling forward, right where Rose has been standing. Though Rose was sure he took such a drastic measure to prevent the girl from accidentally dragging Rose down with her, it did not change her fluttering heart nor did it keep her from gawking up at him with her mouth ajar. His arms were still wrapped around her. He made a move to lean over her, but instead twisted his body and hers so he could see the stumbling girl better. A friend of hers (presumably) helped her up before she hurt herself too seriously and mouthed "Sorry" to Rose and James. He merely grinned and shrugged, leaning in to Rose as if they were sharing a deeply private joke. She hated that she laughed so goofily, in the arms of such a noticeably masculine man, but he simply held her there for a second and maintained her gaze. 

She doesn't know what comes over her, but she pulls him forward from his shirt collar and snogs him firmly. There was no lust in this kiss, but it was unmistakably passionate. As she pulls back, James stares at her again and returns her kiss, equal in length and firmness, grasping her lower back with lighter pressure than before. They look at each other in wonder and smile widely. He holds out his hand again and she takes it, this time, locking their fingers together. 

He leads her near the door she used to enter the club initially, but he veers right towards another that is painted black, it matches the walls and was hardly noticeable. He pushes it open, and before it swings back, he holds it open for Rose to pass through. "You know Rose, I'm not just a club owner. Know a bit of everything, me. And if you're as clever as I am, you know that the best way to maintain clientele in a place like this is incentive. Tell me, have you ever heard of Torchwood?" He smirks as she walks in front of him. They arrive at another door (silver)that leads to a small but well-lit hallway. 

"You mean the record company that's responsible for half the acts of every major music festival? What's that got to do with you?" She asks, with an edge of excitement in her tone. 

"Well, I've signed a deal with Torchwood. I'll help produce some songs for their artists through their label and in exchange I get to release one song with any artists of theirs I like through my label. And my label is..." he raises an eyebrow again and smirks, knowing full well that his clever companion would figure it out.

"Blue Box Records!" she screams in shock, then appears to realize something. "Hold on. The Doctor. Your name plate on your office door. THE Doctor. Your songs have been on every major music chart since you began producing. I was listening to 'Blink' by the Weeping Angels just yesterday. I can't believe this. Are you saying that you make the records, here? Is that how you've managed to get so many wealthy people to club here?"

"In a word, yes. You are brilliant. You've got the long and the short of it! So now you know who I am, and what I do. Would you like to see how I do it?" He holds out his warm hand and Rose takes it in her right instantly. There's a tingling feeling running through her veins and she hopes she isn't alone in feeling it. By the way his thumb caresses her hand as soon as she places it inside his she's sure it's mutual. The hallway itself leads to another door(white this time). This one has a keypad on it, and James quickly punches in a code with his free hand. His grasp on Rose's hand tightens slightly when they enter the room. There are two men and one woman sitting on a couch with a small tv in front of them, and all look up as James and Rose walk in. He lets Rose's hand go, but before his hand reaches his side, he gives her lower back a slight rub.

"Oi! I'm in the middle of a very important recording session right now. Who the hell are you?" One of the men in an all-blue ensemble addresses Rose, with an unmistakable annoyance but no real heat in his eyes. Rose opens her mouth to reply when James answers for her.

"That's very nice! This is Rose Tyler and she's my plus one. That alright?" He raises a brow as if to challenge the blue man's answer. "And if it's not alright, I'm sure your management would like to know that though we've gone out of our way to accommodate your schedule for this recording, you have a problem with my guest. Though you seem to have brought two unauthorized people to your 'very important' recording session." By this time, both arms are crossed and James is giving him a stern look if Rose has ever seen one.

The man in blue smiles sheepishly and responds, saying "Yes, it's fine. I was only having a laugh. Of course you can go anywhere you want, this is your studio. These are my other group members, Blon and Asquith. Nice to make your acquaintance, Rose. I'm called Jocrassa. We're the Slitheen and we're here to start World War Three" .

Rose's eyebrows shoot up in interest, and James just laughs. 

"Wait, is this for a song on your new album? I loved it! I know you are compared with Klom a lot but you're brilliant and they could never hope to be as iconic as the three of you. It was nice to meet you!"

James' hand goes back to her back and he indicates she should continue walking. "I'm gonna show Rose around the studio. Leave any notes with Clara." 

Rose winds up in front of yet another door, but this time there is a single red button on the side of it, like a doorbell. James rings it and a pleasant voice comes over an intercom that Rose hadn't noticed was perched high on the ceiling (along with a security camera). 

"Doctor! Good to see you. May I ask who your guest is tonight?" 

"This is one Rose Tyler. We're just having a look at the studio and probably a few influences."

" Yes sir, of course. Do you need a server?"

" We're fine.Just have Amy drop off an entertainment box and we'll serve ourselves. Rose, do you need to tell your friends your plans? They can come too if you'd like"

" Better not, but I should let them know I'll go home later. I'm not sure where they're at."

"Right, what are their names again?" 

"Shareen and Katie."

James presses his lips together in thought."Do me a favor Rose. Pull up a picture of them on your phone"

"I've only got the one, Katie is not really my mate, just my mate's mate. Does that work?" Rose looks at him curiously.

" Yes. We'll send them drinks from us, yeah? But my servers need to know what they look like, hence the photo. When you've got it, hold it up to the camera just there at the top corner." She does as requested, and James continues "Now, we should both smile because the camera is gonna take a timestamped photo of us so your girls know you're alright. Sound good?"

Rose smiles and wraps her arms around his lower back as she leans in and smiles at the camera. James simultaneously felt goosebumps as her warm body touched his, and enchanted by how bright her eyes looked when smiling. He wraps his arms around her and plants a soft kiss on her cheek as they posed for the camera.

"Excellent sir, please continue your tour" and with that the door made a slight ringing sound as it slid open. James allowed her to walk in first after she gives a faint wave to the Slitheen. They wave goodbye, though the female Slitheen looked a bit put off. 

Rose sees a large soundboard to her right, and several office chairs in front of it. Behind that, to the left, is a mettalic bench with pillows haphazardly thrown onto it. There is a small archway that leads into a booth with a professional microphone and headset attached, as well as some instruments that looked to have been used recently. It was clear that someone had just been here recently to record. The most striking thing was not the studio itself. Though this was obviously state of the art. Instead what was most curious was the walls. A blue hue that Rose couldn't quite name painted the walls, even in the studio on on the floors. James took in her reaction and paused at the doorway after it slid closed. He sat on the couch and spread his legs as one arm plopped on the back of the couch and the other on the arm rest. He took in her reactions and wondered if it made him a bad person for wanting to kiss her again. 

He quickly refocused his attention on Rose's face as she looked at him with amusement.

"What?"  
She looks up above his head and indicates the painting above the couch.  
James follows her eyes. " What?" He asks again, equally clueless as before. Rose yet again makes a face that says 'It's right in front of you" and James looks once more. He looks back at Rose and again to the painting.  
"Oh" he says softly, "That's fantastic!". 

The image above him was of a rose called the Distant Drum.


End file.
